the_events_of_sudrian_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sir Topham Hatt
Sir Topham Hatt (born 1880), also known as Sir Topham Hatt I, was the original controller of the North Western Railway until his death in 1956. Biography Topham Hatt was apprenticed at the Great Western Railway's Swindon Works in 1894 at the age of fourteen. During his time there, he seems to have struck up a friendship with William A. Stanier, a fellow apprentice. The story current at Crovan's Gate Works is that on at least one occasion, perhaps more, the future Sir Topham was able to help the future Sir William to escape the consequences of what might have been a serious scrape. Due to his training at Swindon, he always admired things Great Western. He came to Sodor in 1901 and joined A. W. Dry & Co., a firm of drainage engineers, at Tidmouth. On their recommendation, he became an engineer to the Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Light Railway in 1910, the Tidmouth, Wellsworth & Suddery in 1912 and the North Western Railway upon its formation in 1914. On the North Western Railway, he rose to be General Manager in 1923, Managing Director in 1936 and upon Nationalization in 1948, he was created a baronet on his appointment as Chairman of the Regional Executive. For A.W. Dry & Co., he built a series of four vertical boiler engines known as Coffee Pots between 1905 and 1908, which were used by the TK&ER. After an Autumn gale in 1908, he directed unemployed miners in cutting a tunnel through the ridge south of Tidmouth. In 1915, for the NWR, he designed a double tracked Scherzer Rolling Lift Bridge of 120 ft span to cross the Walney Channel. Sometime after this, he was appointed a director of the Company. When the Railway was suffering from a locomotive crisis in the early 1920's, he was responsible for acquiring new engines. During this time, he made one of his rare bad bargains when he purchased Henry instead of the Robinson Atlantic he wanted. He remembered the mistake with sorrow for the rest of his days and was so angry at having been “done” that he would never admit who it was who had swindled him. No-one was better pleased than Topham Hatt when the Killdane accident occurred in 1935. Using his connections with William Stanier, now CME of the LMS, he was able to have Henry completely rebuilt at Crewe Works. In 1953, when The Queen visited Sodor in Coronation year he had the honor of welcoming her to Tidmouth, having been previously presented to Her Majesty by Viscount Harwick, the Governor, who was also his son-in-law. He retired in 1954 in favor of his son Charles, whom the Board had no hesitation in electing as his successor. It is no exaggeration to say that the present prosperity of the Railway is almost entirely due to his initiative and resource. He married Jane, sister of Sir Handel Brown in 1910 and they had two children, Barbara Jane (born 1911), who married Henry Regaby in 1938, and Charles Topham (born 1914). He died at Wellsworth in 1956 at the age of 76. Personality Sir Topham Hatt is firm but funny and fair. He can be strict, but with a good reason, and he deeply cares about the engines and also shows a fatherly side to them. He is quite a strong character and will remind the engines that he is in charge if they start to rebel against his authority. He does not stand bullying and even though he is usually serious, he does enjoy a good jolly laugh. Despite his kindness and fairness, however, there are times where he berates the engines for situations beyond their control. Appearances Season 1 "A Long Ways From Home" In the 1915 flashback, Topham sadly informs Winston that he and his controller have decided that he's just too old to continue work. Topham explains that the Sodor scrapyards will be expecting him in a few hours. He expresses his sadness greatly, telling Winston he was a good engine. With that, he turns and walks away. "The Fire In All Of Us" In a flashback, Topham comes out of Knapford Station to see what is the commotion on the tracks. When Simon apologizes for his son, he shakes it off, reassuring him that everything is fine. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Topham has killed: * Winston (Caused) Death ;Killed By *Natural Causes In 1956, Sir Topham Hatt peacefully passed away at Wellsworth Station, at the age of 76. List Of Appearances Season 1 * "A Long Ways From Home" (Flashback) * "The Fire In All Of Us" (Flashback) Trivia * Topham is the first member of the Hatt Family to die or be confirmed dead. Characters Category:Humans Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Dead Category:Hatt Family